


Bedtime

by ZsforSs



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Based on the assumption that elves must sleep at least a little sometimes, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I haven't read the Silm in about 15 years, Kid Fic, This fic is set at least 50 years before anything terrible happens, Wow those character tags were ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particularly loud thunderclap jolted Fëanáro from his dreams.  Rain hammered against the windows. The storm that had been brewing on the horizon all day had finally broken, and it seemed to be dumping all its rain and lightning directly on them.</p>
<p>“’S a bad storm.” Nerdanel said sleepily.</p>
<p>Fëanáro smiled at his wife and reached out to play with the ends of her red hair.  “How many do you think we’ll get?” he asked.</p>
<p>“All of them.”  Nerdanel said immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> *tries to write a story that isn't about baby elves* 
> 
> *writes a story about even more baby elves*

A particularly loud thunderclap jolted Fëanáro from his dreams. Rain hammered against the windows. The storm that had been brewing on the horizon all day had finally broken, and it seemed to be dumping all its rain and lightning directly on them.

“’S a bad storm.” Nerdanel said sleepily.

Fëanáro smiled at his wife and reached out to play with the ends of her red hair. “How many do you think we’ll get?” he asked.

“All of them.” Nerdanel said immediately.

“The twins never come.” Fëanáro protested. There was another bright flash of lightning and not two seconds later a roar of thunder.

“ _Unless_ something wakes them both up at once.” Nerdanel pointed out. She reached towards him and tugged gently on a lock of his hair. “All of them.” She repeated. She locked eyes with him, and lifted her proud chin slightly. “I bet you all the things.”

“Which things?” Fëanáro asked, laughter building in his chest.

“All of them.” Nerdanel clarified unhelpfully.

Fëanáro didn’t get the chance to ask if she meant all their things or if she was betting other people’s things as well, because just then their bedroom door opened.

The next bolt of lightning lit up Tyelkormo’s hair like a beacon. The following thunderclap made Curufinwë- held tight in his brother’s arms- whimper into Tyelkormo’s pale hair.

Tyelkormo patted Curufinwë’s head and came over to Fëanáro’s side of the bed.

Tyelkormo, Fëanáro noticed, looked wide awake. But his third eldest had always be disturbingly coherent and pleasant person in the morning. Tyelkormo handed Curufinwë to him, and then crawled into the bed too. Tyelkormo settled right on the edge of the bed- but he seemed content. It was probably for the best, he would likely be up and about hours before the rest of them. Tyelkormo smiled at him, and then put his head down and was asleep again instantly.

“Almost makes me jealous when he does that.” Nerdanel said. Fëanáro nodded.

It took a bit longer to sooth Curufinwë enough for him to drift off too, but Fëanáro managed. Curufinwë eventually fell asleep again, curled up against Fëanáro’s chest with one hand holding a fistful of Tyelkormo’s hair and with his other thumb in his mouth. Curufinwë did not suck his thumb- he had announced in his fifth summer that sucking thumbs was for babies and that he was stopping it _right now_. However when he was tired, or thinking deeply about something, he would still put his thumb in his mouth- and not suck it.

Fëanáro was coaxing the thumb from Curufinwë’s mouth when the door opened again. Maitimo stood in the doorway holding a very very sleepy Carnistir in a gentle headlock.

“I found him walking the wrong way.” Maitimo said softly. “He was apparently going to sleep through the storm out on the south balcony.”

Carnistir hissed at him like an angry cat. He really looked half asleep- that was probably the only reason Maitimo could get away with the headlock at all.

“Well come on.” Nerdanel sighed, waving them over. Maitimo grinned. He picked Carnistir up- making him start hissing again- sprinted to the foot of the bed and leapt into the gap between Fëanáro and Nerdanel.

Fëanáro groaned when his eldest hit the bed. The jolt woke Curufinwë back up and he began fussing again. It also knocked Tyelkormo off the bed altogether.

“ _Ow._ ” Tyelkormo hissed as he sat up, rubbing the top of his head. A sizable chunk of his long blond hair had been yanked out and was still clenched in Curufinwë’s fist.

Nerdanel swatted Maitimo’s head. “Terrible child.” She said without heat.

Maitimo chuckled under his breath as he settled side by side with Fëanáro, Carnistir tucked against his other side.

“Valar _bless_ Nelyo.” Tyelkormo said from the floor. “Maybe stop eating for _sixteen_? How do you still fit in your clothes?”

“You’re just jealous because _you_ keep getting mistaken for a fair young maiden.” Maitimo shot back. Carnistir snickered.

Fëanáro could see the fight brewing on Tyelkormo’s flushed face. “ _Enough._ ” He said firmly. “Go to sleep all of you.”

Tyelkormo obediently held his tongue, though he scowled fiercely at his eldest brother. He crawled back into bed and Fëanáro pulled him as close as he could without squishing Curufinwë. Then he elbowed Maitimo- who was still laughing.

The door opened again.

“ _Aaaaaaaammmmmmmmë_!” the twins wailed in unison. Their cries punctuated by another round of lightning and thunder.

Nerdanel sat up and held out her arms.

The twins toddled over to Fëanáro’s side of the bed anyway. Nerdanel sighed and rolled her eyes. Tyelkormo sighed too before he rolled over to pick the twins up.

First Pityafinwë then Telufinwë are handed to Fëanáro- Tyelkormo then immediately flopped down and fell asleep again. Fëanáro kissed first Pityo then Telvo on the nose and then passed them one after another to Maitimo, who kissed first Pityo then Telvo on the forehead before passing them on to Nerdanel. Nerdanel hugged first Pityo then Telvo tightly and kissed them on the tops of their heads before settling them down between her and Carnistir. This treatment made Pityo sigh contentedly and Telvo giggle.

Carnistir spent the entire twin hand off looking put upon and disgusted, but once the twins were settled and mostly asleep he squirmed around until he could throw an arm protectively over both of them. It’s a good thing Carnistir did this without looking at his mother, because Nerdanel smiled indulgently at their grumpy middle child before catching Fëanáro’s eyes.

“Told you so.” She mouthed.

“We’re still missing one.” Fëanáro whispered, but as he spoke the door opened again.

Makalaurë stuck his head in, dark hair falling across his sleepy face. This was exactly the same sleepy face Makalaurë had had since he was a toddler. _He will be fifty in days_ , Fëanáro reminded himself. This did not make Makalaurë look any less like a big sleepy toddler.

“Where did everyone go?” Makalaurë asked plaintively.

Nerdanel smiled at Makalaurë and Fëanáro was glad to see he wasn’t the only one who still found their grown children adorable. She held out a hand. “They’re all here dearest. Come on.”

Makalaurë stumbled yawning across the room and climbed into bed beside his mother. He curled up against her side and fell asleep again almost immediately.

Gradually the other boys drifted off until at last all of them were asleep, even Carnistir- who Fëanáro swore was the lightest sleeper in all of Aman.

Maitimo had his cheek pressed against the top of Fëanáro’s head. Silly giant child. Curufinwë was a tiny furnace against his other side. He was breathing directly into Fëanáro’s neck, which was actually rather uncomfortable. Fëanáro’s right hand had somehow gotten trapped under Tyelkormo’s head and he suspected he wouldn’t get it back until Tyelkormo woke up and untangled it from his hair.

Fëanáro raised himself up as much as he could and caught his wife’s eyes. “Remind me in the morning I owe you all the things,” he whispered.

Nerdanel smiled. She had one arm wrapped around Makalaurë. Her other hand rested on the twins’ heads. The arm Carnistir had thrown across his youngest brothers bushed against her side. “That’s alright. I have plenty already,” she said.

Makalaurë started humming very softly in his sleep, as he had done ever since he was small- but only when he felt particularly happy.

Fëanáro smiled and relaxed. Time for him to get some sleep too.


End file.
